Bumblebee Smut
by wizardkate
Summary: Exactly what the title implies. Very little plot; set after V4. No spoilers. Comment if you want another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Blake could not take her eyes off Yang. It'd been who knows how long since she'd seen her and, gods, had she missed her. Some part of Yang was different; she could tell that her smile wasn't as real as it looked, that her wisecracks were more cynical than joking. But it was alright. Both of them had changed.

Blake still felt guilty for the entire thing, and she had no clue how to fix it. She felt even worse for not telling Yang what she felt- after all, how do you tell your best friend you've been in love with them since you met them?

The team was back together now though, and that was what mattered, wasn't it?

It'd been about a week since they reunited before Blake couldn't handle it anymore. She was tired of masking emotions, bottling up her feelings. She wanted to be free of it, even though she knew the consequences.

"Can I talk with you?" she asked Yang, who had just finished sparring with Ruby.

Yang looked a little surprised. "Yeah, sure." She walked aside with Blake back to their room. "What's up?"

Blake looked down. "Yang, this is… going to mess up so many things."

Yang frowned and looked at Blake seriously. "What's going on?"

"I don't know why, but I think of you all the time- romantically," Blake said in a rush, stumbling over her words. She looked up to read Yang's expression.

Yang looked a little shocked before her mouth turned up in a smirk. "Well it's about time. I either thought I was insane, which you never know, or was going to have to wait forever."

Blake laughed nervously. "Yeah… sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Yang replied honestly and put her hands on Blake's shoulders.

Blake's hands clench into fists and release. "Ya-"

She's cut off by Yang's lips being pressed to hers. Blake's hands slide around Yang, pressing her closer, because she needs all of her against her, more of the touch that's driving her crazy.

Yang presses Blake up against the wall, and Blake unintentionally groans. She's waited so long and it feels so damned good.

"What's that sound for?" Yang asks, her voice husky.

"I think you know." Blake kisses Yang again, exploring her mouth with her tongue.

"You should tell me," Yang whispers, pulling away to bite Blake's neck.

Blake's fingers dig into Yang's back. "Please," is all she manages to say.

Yang shoves her in the room and closes the door all too slowly. Blake has her up against the door in several seconds, kissing and biting all the way down her neck.

"Please what?" Yang prompts, voice choked.

The words come out of Blake's mouth on their own accord; her self control is gone. "Fuck me, please, Yang," she pleads, her core throbbing.

Yang flips them and presses Blake onto the bed, kissing Blake sloppily. Blake moans as Yang's hips grind into her.

Blake's hands slide under Yang's shirt and Yang shudders. "Take it off," Yang orders.

Blake obeys. She can feel the warmth of Yang's bare skin even through her shirt, and Yang's so fucking beautiful. Her stomach is defined, and Blake wants to slide her mouth around those gorgeous breasts.

"You're taking too long," Yang tells her and bucks her hips into Blake.

Blake utters a stream of curses. Yang repeats the motion again and Blake whimpers. "Yang, please," she begs, the ache building.

Yang's breathing is uneven as she guides Blake's hands onto hers. "Where do you want them?" she asks quietly.

Blake tugs them down to her center and arches her back into Yang.

Yang's finger slides past Blake's waistband and dips between her folds. Blake moans. "More."

Yang thrusts her finger into Blake, who bucks her hips and gasps. Yang stays still and Blake continues to arch and plead before Yang gives in and slowly slides her finger in and out. "How's this?"

Blake whimpers in response. "Fucking tease," she groans as Yang slows down even more.

"That I am. But I'm not cruel." Yang smirks and slips another finger inside Blake. Blake tangles her hands in Yang's hair. "I can't reach all the way in, you know," Yang comments.

Blake sits up and kicks off her pants and underwear as fast as possible, breathing heavily. "Don't tease."

"Since you asked so nicely." Yang readjusts them so she's sitting on top of Blake, who is almost incoherent. "Relax."

Blake takes a few long breaths, which turn into moans. "Yang," is all she has to say before Yang

immediately slides her fingers into Blake, who mumbles another curse. This time, instead of sliding in and out, she curves her fingers inside Blake.

"Oh hell," Blake says, louder than she was intending.

"That feel good?"

"Faster," is all Blake can say.

Yang obliges, faster and harder until Blake moans her name and climaxes, dripping all over Yang.

"Good girl," Yang soothes, smoothing Blake's hair as she rides it out. Blake gives Yang another kiss and slowly regains her breathing. "Why did I wait so long?" she mumbles hazily to Yang after a few minutes. "That felt so, so good."

"I don't know." Yang shrugs and smiles at Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake pulls her shirt over her head, and tugs the bow off her ears. She then takes Yang's hands and shoves her onto the bed. "You will." As she lowers herself onto Yang, Yang's eyes flutter close, and Blake feels her energy flare. She presses her core onto Yang's.

"Mmm-ahh-damn it, Blake," Yang mumbles in a rush as Blake rolls her hips into her. Yang tugs off her skirt and underwear in one try, so that there's nothing between them. Their skin is warm as it touches, the heat flooding through Yang. She pulls Blake's hips to her and Blake gasps. "Harder," Yang breathes as Blake arches into her again. Blake obliges, rubbing her center against Yang. Yang can feel herself climbing higher and higher and opens her eyes to see Blake is just as flushed as she is. She twines her hands behind Blake's head, pulling her to her for a kiss as their hips grind into each other.

Yang hears Blake gasp as she collapses against her. "I didn't know- that felt-" Blake murmurs, sounding contented. Yang tugs Blake's lips to her mouth again. Blake's tongue melds with Yang's and Yang releases the pressure in her core, feeling herself shake.

"You still planning on showing me how good that felt?" Yang says, her core starting to ache again as Blake lays on top of her.

Blake smirks. "Yes." She slides down Yang's body, licking lightly along one breast and then the other. She drags her teeth along the edges of them. Yang makes a sighing sound that almost sounds like a moan. Blake slowly brings her mouth lower, licking to her navel and then breathing against the trail her tongue has made. Yang shivers and reaches for Blake again.

Blake evades her grasp, brushing her thumb along Yang's hips. "Blake," Yang whines.

"I'm not being cruel," Blake says teasingly.

"I might be regretting saying that," Yang says, her hips bucking as Blake presses her thumb into a sensitive spot.

"Might?" Blake pulls herself back up to bite along Yang's ear. Her warm breath brushes the bite. "I'll have to do better than that." Her hand snakes down to Yang's center, sliding in easily. "You're dripping."

Yang just nods, not trusting herself to speak. Blake's finger enters slowly, pressing gently against Yang's g-spot. Yang rolls her hips against Blake's hand again and again, but can't seem to get enough pressure.

"Calm down, love." Blake brushes the hair out of Yang's face gently with her other hand. "Open your legs a little more and I'll be able to get to it better."

Yang obliges and Blake slides a second finger inside Yang. Yang groans. "You're fucking good at this."

Blake leans up to whisper, "Because I've done it to myself."

Yang lets out a gasp and starts to move against Blake again. Blake holds her steady and moves her fingers a little faster.

"Please." Yang sounds desperate, panting.

"Breathe," Blake instructs. As Yang takes a shuddering breath, Blake thrusts her fingers into her, rubbing circles inside of her. The ache inside Yang grows, but this time it feels pleasurable, not just painful. Blake rubs harder before she starts to flick her fingers inside of Yang.

"Yes, yes, there," Yang moans blissfully, grabbing ahold of Blake's fingers to keep them going.

Blake's hand is starting to ache, but she continues the motion until Yang shudders and releases, white liquid covering her hand.

"How'd I do?" she asks, looking at Yang.

It takes Yang a minute to respond. "Fantastically." She kisses Blake slowly, savoring the moment. She puts her arms around Blake, who rests her head against Yang's chest.


End file.
